You, Truly, Are A Piece Of Art
by Oblivious-Eternity
Summary: Is getting revenge really all that matters? But sometimes, there is a mystical force that can get through all of your defenses.


"Are you sure, Kiyoko?" An ANBU had asked looking at you in a sad expression.

Tears came to your eyes, but you stopped them from escaping. "Yes," you said.

"Alright, you head out tomorrow. I'll repeat this once and only once. The mission: Kill Deidara."

You see, you were betrayed. Made of fool of. Your love...it meant nothing to _him_. _He_ didn't care a thing about you. Not a thing. Your heart is dead, and you feel nothing for _him_. Yet, everytime someone mentions _his_ name, or you look at something in remeberence of _him_, you..begin to fall in love all over again.

But you were only in love.

You wip out your katana, covered in blood. Your eyes narrow, and you look at the blade of your katana. It showed a reflection of yourself. Your long, (color) hair, your light/deep/dark (color) eyes...and then, _his_. You take your thumb, and slide it along the edge of the blade. Blood trickled exactly down from the middle towards the floor. You looked at the cut on your thumb, a perfect cut. You then looked at your blade, with your blood on it. Your eyes narrow once more, and you then relaxed them.

"This time," you say, "I'll finally get my revenge. After all, true art only lasts a few seconds."

Morning came, and you were the first one there. You had your katana ready and everything. Your mask, the shape of a cat; its nose was converted out just a bit, and its ears shot up. You held it in your hand, your eyes with fire burning in them. Other ANBU arrived, waiting for the rest. In your head, you could see the instant of you killing him. Killing him at his own game. You grit your teeth and grasp your katana harder, causing your hand to bleed.

An ANBU noticed, and she knew how hard it was for you to take on this mission. After all...he did, leave you.

FLASHBACK

_Rocks covered the area, houses made of bricks and stone. Iwagakure was your home. Not only that, but you were able to control earth. You lived by yourself alone in an apartment, since your parents died 3 years ago. It didn't bother you much, however. You often went to their graves and payed respect, Deidara coming along with you._

_You run up to Deidara, blushing like crazy. He turned around, his hair covering up his eye. His beautiful light blue eye looked deep into yours and you smiled._

_"Deidara-senpai!" You shouted as you hugged him._

_"Hey, Kiyoko! How's it been going, un?" He asked, cupping your chin and rubbing your chin with his thumb._

_"Fine, thanks! Can you teach me how to make art like yo do? You're so good at it!" You blush and stick out your tongue._

_Deidara looked at you for a moment, but then reached into his pocket and pulled out some clay. He put it in his palm, and closed his hand. You stare at his hand for a moment, guessing on what it was going to be._

_Seconds later, he re-opens his hands and it displays a clay bird. He smiles and gives it to you. You blush and hold it in your hands._

_"See? How do you do that?" You ask, looking at his hand._

_You blink. You saw a mouth on his hand. You slowly put his hand down and smiled._

_"So that's your trick, huh? Using mouths on your hands? That's pretty cool."_

_Deidara blinks at this. "You're not scared?"_

_"No."_

_You both laugh at that. Your an average shinobi, then you are introduced to mouths on hands. You lay flat on the ground, staring at the blue sky._

_"You know," Deidara begins to say, playing with your (color) hair._

_You blush and look at him._

_"I like girls like you," He said._

END FLASHBACK

You glide through the trees, the other ANBU following behind you. You were far ahead. You wanted to kill Deidara so bad. It was a will of fire that was burning inside of you to have his blood coated over you. You smirked and stopped.

The other ANBU caught aware of this, and stopped as well.

"What is it, Kiyoko?" An ANBU asked you.

"Look," you say, pointing towards the ground.

They didn't believe their eyes.

It had to be a coincidence, but Deidara was standing exactly where they wanted him to be all along. His hands were at his sides, and he was staring directly at you. Your mask covered your face, and hid all expressions. You didn't recieve that blush you had always received when he looked at you. You shed no tears. Only resentment.

"Go on ahead," You said, your mask covering your face, "I'll deal with him."

The ANBU looked at each other, but then looked at one another. They nodded, and scattered throughout the forest.

You jumped down, pulling out your katana. Deidara didn't move, only said,

"My my, so many years. Hasn't it...Kiyoko?"

Your hands tremble when he said your name. A chill went down your spine, and you shivered.

"You still blush when I say your name, huh, Kiyoko?" Dediara asks you.

"Shut up," You say, removing the mask from your face slowly, "I have nothing to say to you. You caused me to--"

You words were cut off right when Deidara appeared in front of you. You couldn't believe it, but a blush spread across your face. Deidara caressed your cheek with his hand, and he smiled. You put your hand around his, and quickly squeeze it. Deidara doesn't ache in pain, only look in solemniness at you.

"Why did you betray me, Deidara?!" You ask sternly, squeezing his hand, causing blood to escape from his fingers.

You frown, and then felt tears coming. You bite your lip, and Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around you. You blink for a second, but rest in his arms. You rap your arms around him as well. But he didn't notice the katana that you had behind his back.

You lifted it slowly.

"Deidara," You say, sinking your head into his chest, "Don't let go. Hold onto me tight."

He holds you tighter. You drop the katana, and Deidara knew it was there-you were trying to kill him. But you couldn't. In your heart, you still loved Deidara. He was everything to you. You start to cry uncontrollably.

"Kiyoko," Deidara said as he looked deep into your (color) eyes. You look into his eyes, your face stained in tears.

"Y-Yes," You say, looking at him.

"Would you really try to kill me?" He looks deeper into your eyes, causing you to blush. You looked down, your hair covering your face.

"I...you...left me...all those years ago...and...I fell apart. Betrayal..." Your voice trailed off, and you clenched your fists.

Just then, Deidara quickly kissed you, as he did all those times before, and one he promised he would make. You blink and blush at the same time, and he finally stopped kissing you.

"I told you I would be gone, but I would return one day."

You nod and look down. Then, Deidara cupped your chin so that your were eye level with him.

"The thing is, what about you? Will you stay here or join the Akatsuki?"

You think for a moment, either leaving your friends and family or joining the Akatsuki. ANBU was important to you, be it was a bare at times. Nothing seemed interesting ever since Deidara left, so why bother?

"Alright, fine. But I can't just join the Akatsuki. I--"

"You'll be my subortinate." Deidara smiles and puts his hands at his sides.

"...Okay...but...if you try anything..."

"I won't."

Deidara pulled clay from his pocket andclenched it into his hand, as he did those times before. You watch and he throws it into the air. It turns into a giant clay bird. You back away just a bit.

"What's the matter, un?" Deidara asks you.

"I'm afraid of heights!" You say, your legs shaking.

Deidara sighs and says, "You're such a scaredy cat."

"Am not!"

"Are too, un."

"Am not!"

"Are too, un."

"AM NOT!!" You screamed, causing an uproar. Deidara sighs and quickly jumps off of the bird. It stays there, flapping its wings.

He quickly picks you up bridal style and lays you onto the bird. You blush and sit up. He smiles and stands up. You feel your body respong to the sudden change. It was as if gravity was being defied itself. Wind travels through your (color) hair and gets into your face, you notice Deidara was calm. He seemed to be aware of just about everything that was coming his way, so you were cool.

You arrive at the base, a huge cave. You look around, seeing only rocks, of course.

"Wait," you say, looking at Deidara, "Who's in there?"

He thinks for a minute. "Um...the boss, his partner, a plant, a zombie, an idiot, a fish, an emo-boy...and...an immortal dude."

You nearly faint at hearing that. "Are they here right now?!"

"No, well, maybe only the boss and his partner, yeah." Deidara says, looking at you.

You go into the base, seeing complete darkness. You quickly grab Deidara's hand. You could see in darkness...but not pitch black. Deidara just pulls you through the base, not saying a word. You stay close to him, so you wouldn't get lost. You see a faint dim light, and youand Deidara go near it. You walk down the long hallway, and it had very dim light.

"Are you used to this, Deidara?" you whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much, un."

He leads to a room, and quickly puts you in it. He turns around, sighs, and pats the space on the bed next to him. You blush a bit, and decide to sit down. You look around, seeing clay birds, insects, clay literally everywhere. Deidara interrupts the silence by asking,

"Kiyoko, do you still love me?"

You blush and quickly say, "Um...y-yeah... I guess...?"

"Do you...do you love me?" You ask, fidgeting with your fingers.

Deidara smiles and grabs your hand.

"Yeah," he says.

You look at him seriously and say, "I don't believe you."

Deidara just merely smirks and whispers into your ear, "Then... You need quite the convincing."

_Lemon Start_

Deidara wrapped his arms around you, kissing you passionately. You moan into the kiss, putting your hands onto his chest. He starts leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, sucking on your soft spot. You moan a bit louder. You start to unzip his cloak, and he starts to take off your shirt. He lays you onto the bed, looking at your beautiful (color) eyes. He smirks a bit a starts to fidget with your bra. He takes it off, revealing your breasts. He begins to suck on your right breast, massaging the other with his free hand. The tongues of the mouths on his hands were making you moan louder.

He bit your nipple, making you gasp. His free hand moved from your breast down onto your pants. He slowly took your pants of, revealing yourself. Not even caring, he took off your panties. You blushed, and he stuck a single digit into your flower. You moaned loudly, saying his name. That seemed to please him, as he entered another. He began to pump in and out, slowly, then faster. Your flower released liquid onto the bed, and Deidara opened your legs. He began to lick your flower, slowly moving his tongue around. You tightly gripped the sheets, trying to hold in moans. Your flower was about to explode. You loved Deidara. You wanted Dediara so much. You wanted him..._ Inside_ of you.

Right before you were about to lose control of yourself, due to all of this pleasure, you grabbed on the tip of his member, messaging it with your hands. You opened your mouth and put his member inside, sucking it. What you couldn't fit you played with your fingers, traveling along the pale blue veins of the member. You licked the slit at the top, toying with it with your tongue. You felt his climax come, and you continued to lick onto it with your tongue. Suddenly he spilled his orgasm into your mouth. You swallowed it, cum on the sides of your mouth. Deidara moaned quietly, looking down at you.

You were in an awkward position you were, holding onto his member with cum inside your mouth. Slowly he laid you down on the bed, smirking. He once again started to lick your flower, making your pollen flourish onto the sheets. You felt him stop and spread your flower open, only to moan. He stuck his tongue in as far as it would go, making you scream. Slowly he rubbed his finger around your flower.

His fingers were coated in your flowers liquid. You layed on the bed, panting. You looked at Deidara, who was taking off his shirt and pants.

"Deidara, fill me up! Make me feel whole!"

Deidara leaned over to you and kissed you. He licked you lips, asking for entrance. You gladly accpeted his entrance, as his fingers moved in your flower. His tongue covered every crevice in your mouth. He stopped kissing you, asking,

"Kiyoko, are you sure...?"

You nod, grasping onto his member.

He gets into position, as you look at Deidara. He quickly thrusts himself inside of you. He doesn't move, just lets you adjust to his size.

You scream in pain, moan, and tightly cling to the sheets.

"It hurts..." you say, tears streaming down your face. "It hurts..."

Deidara doesn't say anything, just gentley moves around inside of you. You put your finger to your lips, moaning. He then starts to thrust in and out of you slowly, making the bed move.

It was pleasure for you. All your life you have dreamed of this. You wanted Deidara inside of you, and you got your wish. It felt so great, you wanted it to last forever.

"Deidara, faster."

Deidara obeyed, thrusting in and out of you faster. You moaned over and over, clenching the sheets. Sweat escaped from Deidara's body onto yours and your flower was going to release. He thrusted harder, grunting.

"Deidara!" You said his name over and over again, and you loved it.

He thrusted in and out of you repeatedly. He held onto your thighs, and his member was becoming hard. You knew what would happen, but you didn't care. You wanted Deidara. Again and again, he put himself in you, grunting louder and louder. You bit your lips, trying to endure the pain. But you failed horribly. Deidara's member was fully inside of you, you couldn't change that. He then hit your g-spot, making you scream. You screamed of both pleasure and joy. You sucked on your finger, closing your eyes and enjoying every minute of it.

One last time, he thrusted inside of you, releasing himself into you. You felt it; you feld it all inside of you. Deidara rolled over from ontop of you, breathing harder. You both layed on the bed, sweating and panting like crazy.

"You know what, Deidara?" You said, as you pulled the covers over you.

"Yeah, un?"

"I do love you, Deidara."

"Kiyoko, you, truly, are a wonderful piece of art."

Both you and Deidara fall asleep into each others arms...


End file.
